Passe une bonne journée
by Oo Hikari no namida oO
Summary: [Dir en Grey][One shot] Tu as l'air si calme ainsi allongé, on pourrait croire que tu ne fais que dormir si seulement ton teint n'était pas si pâle. Les gens pleurent Toshiya... [Yaoi]


**Source:** Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:** Shounen-ai, Death Fic.  
**Couple:** Die/Toshiya  
**Disclaimer:** Je suis vraiment obligée de dire ça? éè Vous voulez ma mort sur la conscience c'est ça? OKI! SONT PAS A MOI! meurt  
**Note de môa:** J'ai eut cette idée de fics en faisant la vaisselle! mdr Comme quoi ça inspire XD J'espère réussir à retranscrire fidèlement les idées que j'ai en tête :S c'est pas gagné...

**  
Titre:** Passe une bonne journée.

Les rayons du soleil traversaient les rideaux à peine tirés, emplissant la chambre d'une vive lumière et d'une douce chaleur, le silence régnait, seulement troublé par deux respirations sereines. Un faible grognement se fit entendre quand, les paupières agressées par le soleil, l'une des personnes ouvrit péniblement les yeux, avant de les fermer à nouveau, le plus étroitement possible. Il prit quelques instants pour s'habituer à la lumière puis, sans un regard pour la personne endormie près de lui, il se leva, seulement vêtu d'un boxer, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

**oOoOoOo**

Toshiya soupira de bien-être, enveloppé dans ses draps blancs, la chaleur de cette belle matinée d'été caressant sa peau, l'enveloppant dans un cocon de douceur puis, dans un demi-sommeil, il se retourna pour s'allonger sur le ventre et tatôna la place à côté de lui, à la recherche de la présence rassurante de son amant. Mais il n'y rencontra qu'un matelas froid et vide. Cette constatation eut pour effet de le tirer complètement de son sommeil. Et il fronça les sourcils. Où était-il passé? Le bruit de la douche l'interpela soudain et il se leva en soupirant.

Il ne sortit de la chambre que quand il fut certain que l'autre était sorti de la salle de bain, puis retirant son boxer, il se glissa sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Il soupira de bien-être, laissant les gouttes glisser le long des courbes de son corps fin et androgyne et repensa à la nuit qu'il avait passé. Il avait encore passait sa soirée dans un bar de la ville et s'était retrouvé chez un gars totalement inconnu avec qui il s'était envoyé en l'air, puis il était rentré à leur appartement vers trois heures du matin où il avait retrouvé Die déjà endormi._ Die_. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il repensa aux traces de larmes qu'il avait découvert sur le visage endormi du roux. Il savait qu'il le faisait souffrir. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs. Pas que Die ne le contente pas, sur ce plan là il était même plus que doué. Non, c'était autre chose. Il l'aimait, ça oui. Plus que tout. Mais... peut-être un peu trop.

Toshiya s'était rendu compte que parfois, son amour pour Die devenait étouffant et il n'arrivait plus à respirer. C'était une impression atroce, à chaque fois c'était de plus en plus long et de plus en plus douloureux. Et il avait peur de ça, ces réactions n'étaient pas normales! Alors il allait voir quelqu'un d'autre, dans l'espoir qu'il lui fasse oublier le roux, pour quelques heures du moins.

**oOoOoOo**

Die était debout dans la cuisine, planté devant la cafetière, attendant que sa dose de caféine matinale soit prête. Perdu dans ses pensées, imaginant avec un pincement au coeur ce que son amant avait bien pu faire cette nuit encore pour rentrer à une heure si tardive, il ne vit pas que son café était prêt depuis environ cinq minutes et qu'il n'attendait que lui pour être bu. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, ses nerfs étaient à vif, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'ici peu. Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour que son amant se sente le besoin de s'éloigner de lui chaque nuit? Ne l'aimait-il plus? Cela faisait deux ans et demi qu'il vivait avec le brun et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cela représentait une chose quelconque aux yeux de son amour. Se rendant compte que sa tasse de café fumante commençait justement à ne plus l'être, il la pris et la porta à ses lèvres mais de nouveau il stoppa tout geste pour se perdre dans ses tristes pensées. Toshiya ne l'avait peut-être tout simplement jamais aimé? Peut-être restait-il car cela lui évitait de se chercher un appartement ou de rester seul quand il ne trouvait aucun amant pour passer sa nuit? Et tous les "Je taime" qu'ils s'étaient dit, n'y avait-il que lui qui y croyait vraiment? Peut-être que le brun ne le pensait pas vraiment? Qu'il le lui disait parce qu'il voyait que ça lui faisait plaisir?

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne sentit pas la présence dans son dos et seuls les deux bras qui lui encerclaient à présent la taille le rammenèrent à la réalité. Tandis que Toshiya posait son menton sur son épaule tout en déposant de légers baisers dans son cou, il ne put s'empêcher de se raidir et le brun le remarqua. Il cessa aussitôt ses petites caresses et, fronçant les soucils, il demanda à son amant ce qui lui arrivait.

-Où étais-tu cette nuit encore? Je suis resté éveillé jusqu'à plus de deux heures du matin et tu n'étais toujours pas rentré.

Toshiya le lâcha complètement et regarda la nuque de Die sans rien dire, n'ayant aucune envie de répondre aux questions ennuyeuses du roux. Celui-ci, irrité par ce silence, posa sa tasse sur le bord de l'évier en manquant de renverser tout son contenu et, la mâchoire crispée, il partit s'asseoir sur une des chaises disposées autour de la table de la cuisine.

Toshiya s'approcha à nouveau de son amant et, lui passant les bras autour du cou, il s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux avant de coller son front contre le sien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a koibito? demanda-t-il en souriant tendrement avant de recommencer à picorer le cou de Die de légers baisers.

Le roux le repoussa sèchement avant de le foudroyer du regard. Il fallait que ça s'arrête! Il en avait assez que le brun le manipule, qu'il se serve de lui de la sorte! C'était impossible de prétendre l'aimer avec ce comportement!

-Tu te fous de moi c'est ça!

Toshiya parut surpris de cet éclat de voix. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Il ne s'était pourtant jamais plint de cette situation avant. Il n'allait pas commencer maintenant, c'était stupide.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, soupira-t-il en se relevant lentement.

Il se dirigea vers la cafetière pour se servir une tasse à son tour et la but sans rien dire, laissant un Die fulminant de rage sur sa chaise. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir son amant. Il ne voulait pas non plus se séparer de lui. Mais il ne voulait encore moins cesser de passer sur un corps différent chaque nuit. Il aimait profondément Die, alors pourquoi celui-ci jalousait-il des hommes dont il ne se rapelait même plus le nom une fois le matin venu? Il avait du mal à comprendre, mais, se mettant à imaginer que se soit Die qui le trompe chaque nuit, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur. Non, il ne devait pas penser comme cela. Die n'avait rien à dire, il faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie et s'il n'était pas content, cela revenait pratiquement au même.

Voyant la manière dont il pensait, il se claqua mentalement avant de regarder son amant du coin de l'oeil. Le roux était à présent debout devant la fenêtre, son front collé à la vitre chaude, laissant les rayons du soleil dessiner son ombre sur le parquet derrière lui. Toshiya fixa alors ses yeux sur cette silhouette noire sensée être celle du guitariste et l'envie de voir son ombre contre la sienne le prit soudain. _Super, voilà que je fais dans le romantisme maintenant... Die tu me tues..._

-Kaoru a appelé, la répétition d'aujourd'hui est annulée, fit soudain le roux sans bouger de sa fenêtre.

Toshiya leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui et fixa sa nuque, sans rien dire, ne sachant quoi dire mais sentant la tension entre lui et l'autre.

-Die je... désolé, fit-il piteusement en baissant la tête.

Non, il était hors de question qu'il perde le guitariste maintenant. Pas après tout ce temps passé avec lui, il ne voulait même pas l'envisager.

Die se décolla lentement de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la chaise qu'il avait occupé plus tôt, passant à côté du brun sans même le regarder. Son coeur lui criait d'accepter les excuses du bassiste, de tout faire pour qu'il reste avec lui, même accepter de n'être à présent qu'une sorte de bouche-trou, mais son orgueil lui l'en empêchait. _Je ne peux pas_.

-Désolé de quoi? De me faire cocu chaque nuit? demanda-t-il d'un air railleur.

Ces paroles firent l'effet d'une douche froide à Toshiya et il se retourna vers son amant en essayant de cacher ses tremblements.

-Nani?

Sa voix était brisée, il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête maintenant, non il ne voulait pas. Mais le sourire moqueur de Die lui faisait peur. Non il ne voulait pas que ce soit la fin. Pas déjà...

Die remarqua le trouble du bassiste et il n'eut qu'une seule envie alors, ce fut d'aller le prendre dans ses bras et de s'excuser pour ses paroles. Elles dépassaient de loin sa pensée. Mais si c'était nécessaire pour lui faire entendre raison, alors il allait continuer le temps qu'il faudrait.

-Tu sais koibito, je ne t'en veux absolument pas. C'est vrai, qui se soucierait que l'homme qu'il aime depuis plus de deux ans le trompe quotidiennement avec des moins que rien tout juste bon à baiser? Moi? Allons bon Totchi, tu me connais mal...

_Excuse-moi Toshiya._

-Et puis j'aurais dû savoir que ça se finirait ainsi un jour ou l'autre. Après tout tu étais déjà comme ça avant que l'on ne soit ensemble, pourquoi aurais-tu changé à mon contact hein?

-Arrête Die...

-Non vraiment koibito, ne te sens pas fautif, c'est tout à fait normal de passer par le lit de tous les pomés de cette ville.

-Stop...

-Mais quoi? Je suis en train de te dire que je ne t'en veux absolument pas et que tu peux faire ce que bon te sembles, tu devrais me remercier tu sais.

-ARRETE!

Le petit sourire de Die disparut mais la colère qu'il ressentait ne s'estompa pas pour autant. Il s'en voulait de faire pleurer Toshiya comme cela mais lui aussi avait déjà beaucoup trop pleuré et le brun n'était jamais venu le consoler. _Ne pas flancher maintenant... Ne lui montre pas ton inquiétude, ne fais pas tout... foirer._

-Mais tu comprends vraiment rien à rien! explosa Toshiya en essuyant rageusement les larmes qui innondaient son visage.

_Ne pas se montrer faible. Ne pas lui montrer qu'il a touché un point sensible. Ne pas lui donner cette satisfaction! Putin Die... je vais tout perdre..._

-Moi je comprends rien? Détrompe-toi je comprends parfaitement!

-NON! Tu ne comprends rien! Putain Die t'as tout gâcher!

Die se releva alors en envoyant valser sa chaise et se mit à hurler contre le brun, lui criant à quel point il le dégoûtait, à quel point il avait cru en leur couple et à quel point il s'était trompé. Continuant de déverser son venin trop longtemps retenu contre son amant, il ne se stoppa que quand celui-ci sortit de l'appartement en criant qu'il le détestait et en claquant la porte...

**oOoOoOo**

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il roulait et franchement, il s'en fichait. Les mots du guitariste se répétaient comme une boucle sans fin dans sa tête, ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant et ses larmes ne cessaient de couler. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il l'était, certes, mais pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi est-ce que Die réagissait ainsi tout à coup? Il aurait dû s'être habitué à cette situation, mais non. Toshiya accéléra encore plus, regardant la route sans vraiment la voir, son esprit omnubilé par le roux. Il aimait la vitesse. Cette sensation que tout peut se finir au moindre faux pas, que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil, cette sensation intense d'adrénalyne qui augmente à chaque accélération, chaque virage. Il avait toujours aimait conduire dangeureusement. Il doubla une voiture sans même mettre le clignotant, alors qu'une autre voiture arrivait juste en face et se rabattit sur le côté au dernier moment, s'attirant une bonne série de claxonemments furieux. Et il sourit. Il adorait ça. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se sentait vraiment vivre. Il se sentait vivre quand sa vie était confrontée à la vitesse, au danger. Il se sentait vivre dans la musique, avait le sentiment d'être quelqu'un lorsqu'il avait une basse entre les mains. Il s'était senti vivre dans les bras de Die également, mais ça, il venait de le perdre...

Il accéléra un peu plus, concentrant ses yeux humides sur la route pour éviter de penser au roux. Il avait trop mal. Il savait que Die souffrait également et il n'avait rien fait pour le changer. Mais comment lui expliquer qu'il l'aimait trop? Le roux n'aurait certainement pas compris le sens de ces mots et Toshiya se voyait mal les lui expliquer. Pourtant, en deux ans et demi, le roux lui était devenu vital. Cétait d'ailleurs parce qu'il lui était vital qu'il était toujours revenu chez eux. Mais maintenant, ces temps étaient révolus. Fini l'époque où il rentrait en pleine nuit dans leur appartement et où il s'allongeait tendrement près d'un Die déjà endormi qu'il observait pendant plusieurs heures avant de trouver lui-même le sommeil. Fini l'époque où il se réveillait lové dans ses bras, fini l'époque où ils échanger des mots qui n'avait de signification que pour eux seuls. C'était fini. Il avait tout perdu... bêtement.

Toshiya accéléra de nouveau, se contre-fichant des autres conducteurs ou des limitations de vitesse, ne ressentant que cette montée d'adrénaline qui l'envahissait. Ca l'excitait. La vitesse avait le don de vider son esprit et même si c'était dangeureux, il ne ralentissait pas, au contraire. Il aimait se sortir de situations qui auraient pû lui provoquer un accident à la dernière seconde, il aimait sentir la vie s'échapper et revenir entièrement ensuite. Die lui avait d'ailleurs souvent reproché ce comportement. _Tiens, voilà que je pense encore à lui_. Le roux était monté en voiture un soir avec lui et Toshiya, stressé à l'époque de se retrouver si près du roux sans pouvoir le toucher, avait agis ainsi pour oublier sa présence à côté de lui. Et ça avait marché, même si c'étaient les cris de Die qui lui avait fait évité l'accident.

Il ferma étroitement les yeux pour retenir le flot inninterrompu de ses larmes et secoua vivement la tête pour faire sortir le guitariste de son esprit. Sans succès. Il rouvrit les yeux, rageur et accéléra encore, doublant une voiture, continuant de rouler sur la mauvaise voie tandis qu'un véhicule arrivait face à lui et il sourit, en lachant le volant...

**oOoOoOo**

**POV Die**

Je t'ai attendu tu sais, les remords m'ont assaillis après ton départ et même si je te savais coupable, je ne pouvais pas consevoir ma vie sans toi. J'aurais fait un effort tu sais, j'aurais pû comprendre si tu m'avais expliquer. Pourquoi? Toujours ce même mot qui danse dans ma tête. Oui pourquoi? Tu ne m'aimais plus? Tu étais insatisfait de ta vie avec moi? Tu t'ennuyais peut-être? Tu m'as toujours dit que le grand amour n'existait pas. J'aurais tellement voulu te prouver que si... mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps Toshiya. Je repense aux derniers mots que je t'ai adressés et je me dégoûte. Au fond de toi, tu sais que je ne le pensais pas ne? Oui je suis sûr que tu le sais. J'ai attendu ton retour Toshiya, je t'ai attendu. Et incompréhensiblement, je t'attends toujours. Pourquoi t'es-tu éloigné de moi Toshiya? Ai-je vraiment mérité cette punition? Oui sûrement, un être banal comme moi ne peut tomber amoureux d'un ange comme toi. J'ai mérité ce châtiment, mais pourquoi est-ce toi la victime? Je t'attends toujours Toshiya, et cette attente me fait mal.

Il fait beau aujourd'hui tu sais. Tu as toujours aimé le soleil, tu dois être heureux là où tu te trouves. Dis, est-ce que tu penses un peu à moi? Moi je pense à toi depuis ton départ Toshiya, et je suis sûr que tu le sais. Tu seras toujous le seul pour moi koibito alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Le soleil brille cet après-midi, c'est comique tu ne trouves pas? Lui aussi il doit attendre ton retour. Et dire que c'est la dernière fois qu'il éclairera ton visage. Le soleil pleure Toshiya, il maudit ton départ, attend ton retour, comme moi... Mais il ne le montre pas Toshiya, et tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'il sait que tu serais triste. Mais moi Toshiya, moi je pleure tu sais. Et ce soleil ne me fait souffrir que plus. Pourquoi lui a-t-il le droit de briller quand moi je ne le puis? Loin de toi je ne suis pas grand chose Toshiya, et le soleil me brûle les ailes. Je ne peux le haïr pourtant. Tu sais pourquoi ne? Oui tu le sais. Je sais que tu le sais, et ça me suffit.

Tu as l'air si calme ainsi allongé, on pourrait croire que tu ne fais que dormir si seulement ton teint n'était pas si pâle. Les gens pleurent Toshiya, ils pleurent la perte de leur ange. Ils pleurent leur amertume. Ils savent que tu ne seras plus jamais là pour éclairer leur vie petit ange. Ils en ont pris conscience, et ils pleurent, te pleurent. Et moi dans tout ça? Moi je pleure aussi, mais silencieusement. Je n'ai pas détourné le regard comme les autres l'ont fait quand on a ouvert ton cercueil Toshiya, il n'y a pas pire comme manque de respect. Je ne t'ai pas quitté un seul instant des yeux, je n'ai pas écouté le discours du prêtre également. Je n'ai jamais compris ta peur d'être insinéré à ta mort, je ne comprends toujours pas d'ailleurs. Mais je sais que ton dernier voeu aurait été de te faire enterré ainsi, sans être brûlé. Pourquoi? Je en sais pas. Mais je me suis battu pour faire respecter ton choix. Je n'aurai pas supporter de te voir en cendres Toshiya. Je ne l'aurais pas supporter parce que j'aurais vraiment pris conscience de ta mort. Mais à te voir ainsi, paisiblement allongé, tes lèvres un peu trop bleues mais toujours aussi attirantes délicatement fermées, j'ai toujours cet espoir un peu fou de te voir réouvrir les yeux, de te voir me sourire et de pouvoir t'embrasser une dernière fois. Te présenter mes excuses. Te dire tout ce que je ne t'ai jamais dit. J'aurais pû apprendre à vivre tout en te sachant dans le lit d'un autre tu sais, j'aurais pû. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi. Pour pouvoir être à tes côtés. Mais c'est impossible maintenant ne?

J'entends les pleurs de Kyo à ma gauche, je l'apperçois du coin de l'oeil, en larmes, sanglotant convulsivement dans les bras de Kaoru. Il a l'air tellement brisé Kaoru. Et Shinya. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi renfermé sur lui-même tu sais. Tu as un pouvoir impressionnant sur les gens Toshiya. C'est ça qui me plaisait chez toi, c'était cette capacité de te faire apprécier de n'importe qui. C'est à mon tour de m'avancer vers toi Toshiya. A mon tour de te faire un dernier hommage, à mon tour de te dire des paroles que, je sais, tu n'entendras jamais. C'est si dur de te parler maintenant Toshiya. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J'ai l'impression qu'aucun mot ne pourra laver ma faute, j'ai mal. Mal de toi. Mais je prends quand même la parole. Je ne ferai pas de long discours dans lequel je te dirai à quel point je t'aime, à quel point j'aurai voulu être à ta place dans ce cercueil, à quel point je souffre de ton départ ou à quel point je suis désolé. Je ne le ferai pas Toshiya, tu le sais. Tu ne m'en veux pas ne? Ne m'en veux pas koibito, tu sais que j'ai raison de ne pas le faire. Mais je parle quand même. J'entends les réactions indignées et choquées des autres personnes présentes, mais je men fiche Toshiya. Je sais que toi tu me comprends, nous nous sommes toujours compris. Ou presque. Et cette ombre de sourire que je crois appercevoir au coin de tes lèvres, je sais qu'elle m'est destinée. Si tu es heureux Toshiya, je le serai aussi.

-Passe une bonne journée...

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Olala qu'est-ce que j'ai écrit :X

Décidément pauvre Toshiya il lui arrive que des galères dans mes fics xD J'espère que c'est pas trop merdique les gens :(

Pauvre de moi, voilà que j'ai des idées morbides en faisant la vaisselle, j'suis bonne à enfermer lol

Je suis pas là de toute la semaine vu que je me barre à Barcelone XD donc aucune fics ne sera udaptée vala!

Bon après ce joli petit racontage de life, je vous laisse reviewer trankil x)

Oo Hikari no namida oO


End file.
